I. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates generally to data processing apparatus for electronically generating a simulated voice, and more particularly to such apparatus adapted to accommodate a variety of input devices and programmable functions.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The inability to speak or the sudden loss of speaking ability substantially impairs the ability of the afflicted individual to communicate needs and desires. The problem is especially frustrating for individuals who had previously been able to freely express themselves vocally. Although there have been previously known devices for electronically synthesizing vocal expressions, the difficulty of operating the previously known vocalizing devices substantially limits the class of individuals who can operate the device, and the limited output capability can substantially restrict the users ability to communicate fully and effectively.
For example, some previously known vocalizing devices employ a keyboard having a limited number of function buttons which are actuated to identify and select numerical codes representing particular phonemes. However, it is often difficult to familiarize the user with the phonemes represented by each numerical designation, and it can be extremely difficult and time consuming to select the desired numerical codes representing a conversational output desired. Moreover, use of such devices is restricted to those persons having the physical dexterity to accurately engage the keyboard buttons individually.
In order to overcome the above mentioned disadvantages, it has often been known to provide a scanning input whereby the numerical display is automatically rotated in sequence so that a sensor operable by with a single body movement can be used to stop the displayed and desired number. While such a device requires minimal controlled body movement to operate the apparatus, the formation of dialogues and sentences can be extremely time consuming especially in view of the difficulty of identifying numerical codes rather than familiar letter or word soundings. Moreover, although it has been known to provide different levels of operation for each key on a keyboard, whereby the same key can be used for identifying one of a plurality of words, the output of each actuation of a key provides a single vocalized word output which cannot be indefinitely sustained to sound out a word by blending individual phonemes. Moreover, previously known vocalizing devices typically operate at a single tone level and in one particular voice. As a result, varying inflections cannot be provided to the vocalized output for a more personal expression, and the previously known vocalizing devices are unable to simulate the singing of a song in a manner selected by the operator.